What's a Hobby?
by Chibi Envy Chan
Summary: Yamato thinks Ultimo could use a hobby. Implied slash. Yamato/Uru


Title: What's a hobby?

Author: Chibi Envy Chan

Pairings: slight Yamato/Ultimo

Warning: might be some OOC and slash

Summary: Yamato thinks Uru needs a hobby.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or the concept. They belong to Stan Lee.

Today was a normal day or at least as normal as he could get it with a futuristic human type robot.

With the sevens sins and the ultimate evil out there, they could not rest or even take a vacation. This sucked big time especially for Yamato, who wasn't quite used to this. Then again, he couldn't get used to the fact that he had a robot shadowing him. In fact, he could call it stalking. Thankfully, he respected his privacy when he had to use the toilet.

Still this shouldn't be normal for him.

Normal consisted of him trying to figure out how to impress Sayami-san despite his very, very low budget.

Now his days were fill with trying to stop the evil douji from taking over the world or killing someone or generally causing mass destruction. In addition, he had to try to keep their existence a secret, which was becoming increasingly harder by the day. How was he supposed to keep it a secret when the evil douji had no qualms appearing in public?

It was frustrating.

He couldn't see Sayami-san since he couldn't risk her becoming involved when she wasn't involved in the first place. That was the last thing he wanted. He did not want her to become involved in it.

Yamato exhaled a long one and rose from his bath. After that fight, he needed a long soak for his sore muscles. Who would have ever thought that he had to fight that deranged douji and his master? The master was completely ugly. Who could have thought that guy was the master of ultimate evil? He was the master of ultimate ugly. Maybe someone beat the shit out of him with the ugly stick?

Quickly changing into his clothes, Yamato wondered whether or not his douji would be waiting for him. Then he dismissed that idea. Ultimo was not completely dependent on him. He would find something to do, and they were not joined at the hip even if the others said so. They could be away from each other for periods of time like when Yamato went to school… before he had to leave. He didn't want any innocent people to become involved.

"Yamato-sama!"

"Uru, have you been waiting for me?" He noticed the robot, leaning against the wall when he exited and had to brace himself for the glomp.

"Yes, Yamato-sama, Uru has finished the tasks you have given him," the robot beamed, snuggling against his master. It felt good to be near his master once more. The time spent without him had been hard and too long for his liking. While he had his memories, it was nothing compared to the real thing.

"Errr… you don't have to wait for me," the human said as he ran his hand through Ultimo's perpetually messy hair. He hesitated in returning the hug since the robot was male even though he appeared to be a female. "Where are the others?" If the others were here, then he would have to deal with them.

Ultimo shook his head. "They had something to do. They didn't say what, and they wouldn't tell Uru." He tilted his head. "What do think they're doing?'

"I don't know, and I don't care. They're all adults," Yamato answered and headed towards the kitchen once his douji removed himself from his body. He found one place set and enough food to feed one person. It seemed that Uru finished all of his chores and then prepared dinner.

"Is it to your liking?" Ultimo asked, peering from behind the door.

"… It's good." Honestly, sometimes it could be annoying, but in spite of all his faults, the guy had somehow wormed his way into Yamato's heart and made a comfy place there. It looked like he wasn't going to be going anywhere soon so he might as well get used to it.

"Thank you. Uru likes cooking for Yamato-sama."

No matter how much he reminded him, Ultimo always added that honorific to his name. He finally gave up on it and stopped reminding to drop the -sama part. He felt more like friends than master and page though he had a feeling that it was programmed into the little guy.

"Uru, why don't you go do something you like?"

Ultimo tilted his head once more. "What if Yamato-sama needs me? What if he's attacked?"

"Erm. I'll call you if that happens," Yamato said, shooing him off. He needed his space but more importantly the guy needed to do things for himself. If he didn't, he felt rather selfish for having the robot do almost everything for him. He wanted the robot to have his own life.

"Okay, Yamato-sama," Ultimo said and made his way back outside the kitchen. Outside of cleaning, he didn't know what to do. He didn't have much of a hobby outside of crafts though there wasn't much to make anything out there.

What if Yamato was becoming tired of Uru hanging around him too much? Would he actually go through the ritual of separation? He had mention it once when he asked Ultimo about it, but he said he only wanted to know about it since he heard it.

Ultimo paced back and forth, full of worry. That was why he sent Ultimo away? He wanted to find someone else to hand the robot off to? No, that wasn't his style. If he didn't like something, he would tell that person right in front of his or her face. It was the person he was. He had no qualms about voicing his opinion over anything.

Hopping onto a desk, Ultimo allowed his legs to swing freely. He had no idea what to do, and thinking led to depressing thoughts which may or may not be true. What should he do?

If he didn't have anything to do, then he might as well be productive and clean up the place. This place was a mess prior to their arrival. They managed to clean it to the best of their ability, but they could only do so much.

Yamato found Ultimo cleaning the place as usual. He shook his head. The little guy needed to get a hobby or something to do that didn't require him. Maybe just maybe he could find something for Ultimo. It would cost a bit but… Uru was worth it for what he did even if he did bring a lot of danger with him.

Border Whee~!

"Regula!" Ultimo called out, racing towards the douji of discipline. "Have you seen Yamato-sama?"

Both Regula and Pardonne turned around to face the ultimate good running at them at top speed before stopping right in front of them. They glanced at each other, remembering that Yamato made them promise not to tell Ultimo what he was doing exactly. He said that he wanted to do something for the robot but wanted to make it a surprise.

"Uh… erm… ah…." Regula couldn't find any words without spoiling the surprise.

"He's going on an errand and will be back soon," Pardonne replied as if he was answering what time it was.

Ultimo's eyes widened. "What if he's attacked again?' He could easily locate his master and was about to when he felt someone hold him back.

"Our masters are with him. If he's in trouble, we'll know," the douji of patience informed him. He released his hold on him. "We'll help protect him."

"Promise?" Oh no, Uru was giving the puppy eyes. The two quickly averted their eyes.

"Of course, we're a team, we look out for each other," Regula said. He hoped Yamato-sama would return soon. They didn't know how long they could keep Ultimo from going after him.

Border Whee~!

Finally, he was back. Yamato arrived back at their headquarters, his temporary home. He glanced down at his bag and sighed. How could women like shopping? He felt like he was being squashed in that crowd and almost lost the other two a few times.

"Uru!" Yamato bellowed and was instantly plowed over. He managed to save his bag from being crushed, but ouch, his back. Looking at Uru, he found it hard to be mad at him when the guy was happy to see him. They had been separated for only a few hours, but to Uru it seemed like a lifetime. He found himself running his hand through Uru's hair, wishing that he could see that smile on his face.

Ultimo babbled on and on about the little things before his master placed a finger over his lips. He looked up with expectant eyes, looking rather cute in the process.

With the robot on his lap, Yamato found it hard to grab the bag though he managed to grab it and placed it in front of him. "For you." He didn't think that Uru could be any sparklier than he already was, but he had been proven wrong.

Ultimo's eyes lit up and he gave Yamato a bone crushing hug. "Thank you! Uru will always cherish this!"

"Look, it's not much, but I guess it's the thought that counts," Yamato said, scratching the back of his head. He waited to see Uru's response. Most likely he would like it simply because his master bought it for him, but he wanted the robot to like it for what it was. He had put some serious thought into this, remembering what Uru did in his free time back then.

Uru smiled as he produced his gift, an art kit. It wasn't the expensive or fancy kind, but Yamato must have worked extra to save up for it or he was going to sacrifice a bit for him to have it. Placing it off to the side, he snuggled against his master. "Thank you!"

"You've earned it," Yamato said, returning the hug.

Elsewhere

"Do you think we should be sneaking around like this? They may not like it," Pardonne whispered, poking Regula on his head.

"They'll thank us later. This is Uru's first gift from Yamato-san. I'm sure he'd want a picture of it," Regula reasoned. "My master has many pictures of his family. He treasures those."

"I guess. Let's let them have their privacy."

"Yeah, we have the picture. I wonder how long it would take him to figure out how much Uru loves him."

"He's quite dense, but given time and many blatant hints, I'm sure he'll come around."

"I hope so for Uru's sake."

"We can always wrap him like a present."

"Do we even have enough wrapping paper?"

"Our masters have enough."

"Uru, did you hear something?" Yamato inquired once Uru finally got off. He watched the robot admire the gift.

"No. Why?"

"Never mind."


End file.
